Gorast
Gorast was the Makuta of the Southeastern Region of the Northern Continent including the Tren Krom Peninsula and the City of Eliax. Biography Approximately 100,000 years B.G.C., Gorast was brought into being by the Great Spirit Mata Nui using the substance known as Antidermis on an island somewhere in the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. Like all other Makuta, she was created to be a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order in the universe and serving the will of Mata Nui. Gorast created numerous breeds of Rahi beasts to populate the Matoran Universe. After the defeat of the League of Six Kingdoms, Gorast journeyed with Mutran throughout the former territory of Kalmah. Though they found nothing of use, Gorast spotted a few stragglers, and began hunting them down. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Gorast was assigned to supervise the Southeastern Region of the Northern Continent, particularly the Tren Krom Peninsula. She eventually grew to be feared by the Matoran there and was also responsible for the conquering of the Visorak horde after Chirox created them. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal the plan and claim leadership, Gorast was one of the first to side with him. After Teridax had assumed leadership of the Brotherhood of Makuta, he ordered Gorast and Icarax to eliminate all of the Makuta who had initially opposed his plan. After killing the Makuta, they placed their Kanohi in the Convocation Chamber as a warning to those who would oppose Teridax. Gorast, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning into Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate for the new form. While visiting Stelt once, Gorast was attacked by Krekka, who denied her entrance to the island. They engaged in a battle, during the course of which she was sent through a wall from a blow by Krekka. She retaliated fiercely, resulting in the loss of one of his eyes and his subsequent departure from Stelt. In the year 995 A.G.C., Gorast witnessed a fight between Mazeka and Vultraz, although she had transformed herself into a blue armored warrior with a chain mace and shield. When Vultraz fell over a cliff, she helped Mazeka up from the cliff face. She then introduced herself as a friend, and complimented his actions. After Mazeka left, she shape-shifted back into a more usual form of hers, noting that his spreading the news of Vultraz's death would help her. After some Rahi under her control rescued Vultraz, Gorast had him transported elsewhere and tied up with vines. She then confronted the Matoran, explaining that she had altered his body to suit her purposes. She tasked Vultraz with finding a Matoran of Sonics, named Krakua. Gorast used the Ta-Matoran as a Spy for some time before his Light was drained by a Shadow Leech. When Gorast discovered that Vultraz had discovered the entrance to Karda Nui without informing her, she attacked him. Afterward, she informed Teridax, who immediately instructed the Makuta to invade Karda Nui. Karda Nui Gorast and several other Makuta were assigned to invade Karda Nui's swamp in order to control the Great Spirit Mata Nui's situation. Gorast and her allies took the form of fearsome swamp insects to match the environment. Upon entering the swamp, however, they were mutated by the mutagen in its' waters and locked in the forms they had at the time, as well as resulting in the loss of many of their powers. Gorast developed a stinger on the front of her face that gave her the ability to drain Light, and also gained a need to breathe, something that was lost with her previous evolution. While thinking over her role in the Brotherhood of Makuta, she began doubting about the plan and how long it was taking. She soon rejected these thoughts, and decided that the plan was all that mattered. She then attacked Gali Nuva, who was searching for the Kanohi Ignika. Onua appeared and interrupted the fight, lifting Gorast and slamming her down into the mud. Gorast rose, and offered Onua a position in the Brotherhood. Onua refused, and fled with Gali in the direction of Tahu's flare. Gorast pursued Onua and Gali to where Tahu and Krika were, teaming up with Bitil along the way. While the Toa reunited, the Makuta began circling around the three Toa until they saw Chirox fall from the sky. They moved to intercept his plummet, while the Toa Nuva made a hasty retreat. When the Toa attacked Krika's camp they misled the Makuta by using new powers and retrieved another Keystone. The three Makuta confronted them and learned from Bitil's telepathy that the Ignika had created itself a body, and already defeated Icarax. Shocked and distracted, the Makuta were caught unawares, and the Toa managed to escape. When Gorast wanted to pursue, Krika instead took them to the Codrex, correctly assuming its' importance to the Toa. The Toa Nuva attacked the Makuta again, with Gali taking Gorast by surprise by surrounding her head in a water sphere. Krika shot Gali with a Shadow blast, only for her to be saved again by Onua and his Nynrah Ghost Blaster. Gorast then attacked Onua, but he planted a solid blow, sending her away. Then Antroz, Chirox, Vamprah and their Shadow Matoran arrived from their defeat above. After Chirox helped Gorast, they cornered the three Toa, but the Phantoka Toa Nuva and the three Av-Matoran were following, and Toa Nuva were reunited as well. They then flew into a final confrontation. During the fight, Gorast slammed Pohatu and Photok into the Codrex's shield. She then used her Felnas and made the Toa's Elemental Power run wild, burying him with his own Stone power. When Takanuva arrived and aided the Toa Nuva, the Makuta retreated back to the Codrex. The Toa attacked the Makuta once again. During that battle, Gorast attacked the Toa Ignika, slashing deep into its' armor. In response, the Ignika created a creature of rock and backhanded Gorast out of sight. While the Toa entered the Codrex, Gorast and the other Makuta surrounded it. When Krika destroyed the energy field around the Codrex, Gorast and the other Makuta realized that Krika had betrayed them, but could not prevent it. When Icarax appeared, attempting to kill the Toa Nuva and disrupt the plan, she and Vamprah went to confront him. Their attack was futile, however, until Mutran aided them by filling Icarax's head with white noise. Gorast telepathically sent Vamprah messages, and told Icarax that the plan was succeeding. At this, Icarax began teleporting back to the swamp. Screaming, Gorast and Vamprah directed their mask and sonic powers, respectively, at Icarax's teleporting atoms, scattering them all across the universe. Later, caught in another fight with the Toa Nuva, the storm began to start. Krika, trying to help his fellow Makuta get out, flew down to the battle and commanded them to stop fighting. Claiming that Teridax had betrayed them all, Gorast's mind began slipping and she grabbed him, using her powers to disrupt his intangibility. Krika became so intangible his matter had completely dissipated and Gorast carried on fighting the Toa, who were, however, shortly after picked up by the three vehicles. The Toa Nuva eventually awakened Mata Nui, and fled Karda Nui. Gorast, along with Bitil and Antroz, was eventually penned into a small area by the Energy Storms. Gorast eventually realized that Teridax had betrayed her, and their entire kind. The Makuta, helpless and unable to escape, met their end from the energy of the storm. ''Brothers in Arms In an alternate Spherus Magna, Gorast and the other Makuta were created by the Great Beings to aid the Toa in protecting the villagers and create new life forms. In this alternate Spherus Magna, Gorast wears white armor and is a being of Light. When Teridax guided Mazeka and Vultraz to the fortress of the Great Beings, Gorast stood at guard together with Icarax. When Vultraz commented on Gorast's outfit, she used her telekinetic powers to slam him down on the ground as a warning. Abilities & Traits Gorast had control over the Elemental Power of Shadow and the ability to produce Kraata. Because of her mutation, Gorast developed a stinger on her face which could suck Light from other beings, similar to Shadow Leeches and the Avsa. If she did not feed on the Light of others for a prolonged period of time, she would die. However, when she drained the Light out of a being, she did not create a psychic barrier preventing the Light from being restored. Thus, the only way she could create a Shadow being was to drain all of the Light out of her victim. Gorast had also lost many of her forty-two Kraata powers to mutation. However, she still possessed the power scream, density control, chain lightning, sonic, heat vision, laser vision, magnetic, teleportation, and molecular disruption abilities at the time of the invasion. In addition to these Kraata powers, Gorast still could use telepathy as well. Due to the exposure to mutagen, she also re-gained the ability and need to breathe, both of which she had lost during the Makuta's evolution. Gorast was a powerful warrior and was known for her fierce temperament. She was also a fanatical believer in Teridax's plan, willing to face death in order to see it carried through. Mask & Tools Gorast wore the Kanohi Felnas, the Mask of Disruption, which allowed her to disrupt an active natural power of another via touch. In addition to sharp claws and wing blades, she also carried a standard Nynrah Ghost Blaster. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *Gorast was once trampled by a Tahtorak stampede. Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (First Appearance; In a Flashback) *''Brothers in Arms'' (In a Flashback in the Main Universe and in an Alternate Universe) *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Mistika Promo Animation'' *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Visorak Category:Felnas Wearers